Ya no quiero llorar
by Kind Yuuki
Summary: Esta historia participa en el II Desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenece al Anime/Manga Skip Beat! , de Yoshiki Nakamura. (AU)(Ooc) Después de pasar por muchas cosas en un solo día, Se encontrará con un mundo totalmente opuesto al de ella... ¿cuantas cosas podría aprender? ¿y cuantas recuperar? (La imagen no me pertenece)
1. Seré fuerte

**_-¡Seré Fuerte!-_**

_«¡Ya no quiero llorar! …¡ya no voy a llorar! »..._Se repetía esto una y otra vez en la mente, mientras caminaba sin rumbo en esa gran ciudad. Tan solo unas horas antes, el día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, su madre, celosa porque pensó que intentó seducir a su padrastro, la abofeteó y echó de la casa… _« ¡Si supiera que aquel sucio despreciable no es más que un pervertido arrogante! … Pero ¡vamos Kyoko! ¿Qué esperabas? qué después de toda una vida de rechazo ella corriera, te abrazara… y acunándote en sus brazos ¿te defendiera? …¡JAH! , ¡Que torpe eres niña!… la gente no cambia y lo sabes bien, hay padres que también pueden odiar a sus hijos»._

Caminó por las calles y ya era de madrugada, estaba muy cansada solo tenía una pequeña mochila en donde había guardado algunas pocas prendas que tenía… ¿Dinero?, no, de ello nada… Esperaría que se hiciera de día y buscaría empleo. Pero ahora el asunto era donde dormir. Buscó algún lugar que al menos le ofreciera un techo donde pasar la noche, por un momento divisó lo que parecía un pequeño espacio debajo de un puente, más cuando se estaba acercando tuvo que dar media vuelta y salir apresuradamente del lugar, pues estaba infestado de vagabundos drogándose.

Estaba muy cansada cuando de pronto el clima también se ensañó con ella… _«¡Lluvia! ¿Es que acaso me habían maldecido o puesto un imán desde pequeña para que hacia mí solo venga pura mala suerte? »_. Gruñó y quiso patalear pero no era el momento, así que trató de buscar rápidamente donde resguardarse. Corrió y logró divisar un pequeño castillo. Había llegado a un parque infantil y el castillo que ahora le servía de cobijo, porque no dudó en meterse debajo, era una especie de juego con toboganes. Estaba tan cansada que el sueño la vencía, así que abrazó su mochila esperando que pase la lluvia y fue ahí donde mirando el ambiente que la rodeaba pensó en cada cosa que le había pasado.

Se supone que al menos ese día ella sería feliz, cumplía dieciocho y estaba decidida a comunicarle a su madre que buscaría un empleo, un departamento y se iría de casa. Después de todo había ahorrado unos dólares para empezar y los tenía en el lugar más seguro. Salió temprano de casa y muy contenta fue al departamento de su novio para celebrar con él. Estaba tan feliz que decidió sorprenderlo, él era un músico. Así que cuando ella entró y vio un poco de desorden solo pensó que así eran normalmente los chicos que solo tenían cabeza para la música. Recogió algunas cosas y las puso en orden. Luego escuchó un movimiento proveniente de la habitación, así que se dirigió a la cocina, preparó un pequeño desayuno y tomando la bandeja con los alimentos para dos se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió suavemente y al alzar la mirada, se quedó estática, su querido novio estaba profundamente dormido y una exuberante rubia yacía a su lado jugueteando con su índice sobre la espalda de él.

La rubia se giró y al verla le sonrío, le hizo la seña de no hacer ruido y mientras intentaba cubrir su desnudez con una sábana, le indicó con un ademán que se acercara. Kyoko fiel a su orgullo respiró profundo y avanzó firme con la bandeja en las manos, hasta llegar junto a ella, la rubia le sonrió y tomo la bandeja acomodándose en la cama.

—¡Oh! ¡Querida! No te hubieras molestado —Le dijo mientras comenzaba a probar el jugo de naranja que Kyoko había servido. Luego la miró para agregar —¿Hace cuánto trabajas para Sho?

—No…—Dudó un momento antes de contestar… Y entonces a su mente vino la idea de seguir con el juego. —Hace dos años.

—Entonces lo conoces bastante bien. —Le dijo muy sonriente y suelta de huesos, Kyoko al observarla y ver a su "novio" dormido al costado fingía, como la mejor actriz, estar tranquila y relajada.

—Sí, se podría decir que sí. —De pronto vio como el muchacho empezó a moverse y parecía estar despertando.

—Mimori… ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me despiert… —Decía el rubio aún somnoliento, pero al alzar el rostro solo pudo decir como si fuera un murmullo —Kyoko.

—¡Buen día! Sho- san —Le dijo sonriente, y el muchacho se puso algo pálido, a su lado le sonreía la rubia con la que había pasado la noche y frente a él la novia a la que le hacía tantas promesas desde hacía dos años.

—¡Cariño! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sientes bien? —preguntó Mimori algo preocupada por la reacción de Sho.

—No se preocupe Mimori-san, él siempre tiene esa reacción cuando despierta a lado de tan hermosa mujer. —Decía Kyoko sonriente, pero Sho estaba aterrado —Aunque sabe, hay un remedio efectivo para que reaccione.

—¿Así? Y ¿cuál es? —Le preguntó muy curiosa.

—Este —Rápidamente Kyoko agarró uno de los vasos con jugo y le arrojó el contenido al chico que en ese momento se vio bañado de jugo de naranja. —¿ahora lo nota? Ya se le ve algo de color. —kyoko giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Kyoko! —la llamó Sho, a lo cual ella se volteó a mirarlo antes de salir.

—¿Sho- san? … Ya sabe, hoy me iba a mudar, así que me despido… ¡Oh! Y con respecto al dinero que me tiene, deposítelo a mi cuenta… Usted entiende, NO es necesario que nos volvamos a ver. ¡Adios! —y diciendo esto se apresuró a salir del departamento y empezó a correr… Tenía tanta rabia contenida, pero ella se había prometido no llorar.

Ese día era su cumpleaños, y aunque no tenía amigas, al menos pensaba celebrar que tenía la edad suficiente para abandonar su casa. Claro el hombre con el que pensaba pasar ese día acababa de demostrarle que era un mentiroso e infiel, y para colmo no tenía ánimos para regresar y pedirle su dinero, porque él le tenía sus ahorros guardados en su cuenta …«_¡Que idiota había sido!_». Ella ese día le iba a decir que acababa de abrir su cuenta personal, pues al cumplir dieciocho ya podía hacerlo, y ahora sí tenía donde poner sus ahorros. Maldijo la hora en que depositó toda su confianza en él.

Derrotada por el cansancio de haber corrido y luego caminado por horas, regresó a su casa, anunció su llegada, fiel a su costumbre, pero nadie contestó. Escuchó el televisor así que supuso su madre estaba viendo la telenovela o algo por el estilo. Mejor no interrumpirla, porque si no se ponía en plan de ataque. Entró al baño con una gran toalla a la mano y se metió a la ducha. Tenía que pensar como le haría para tener el dinero suficiente de nuevo…«_No hay de otra, mañana mismo buscaré dos trabajos si es posible_» se dijo a sí misma y cerró la regadera. Se envolvió en la toalla y luego se dio cuenta que había estado tan distraída que dejó la ropa en su habitación. Bufó pensando _«¡Este no es mi día!_». Salió del baño y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de su habitación una mano se posó en su hombro y la asustó, al girarse su pulso se aceleró, su padrastro la miraba con un poco de lujuria y mientras con una mano le sostenía el hombro, con la otra se rascaba el mentón y una sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en su rostro.

Kyoko se quedó muda de la impresión, aquel hombre era el esposo de su madre, y si bien ella trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz, ya lo había notado mirarla de esa forma muchas veces, ese era uno de los motivos para irse pronto de esa casa. Se estaba acercando a ella cada vez más, Kyoko quería moverse, gritar, alejarse, hacer algo… pero estaba literalmente congelada. Estaba acercándose a su cuello… cuando un grito lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Kyoko! —Era su madre, Kyoko la observó y agradeció a Dios porque apareciera en el momento preciso, y cuando le iba a dar una sonrisa de alivio, se quedó estática nuevamente. Saena, su madre, venía hacía ella hecha una furia.

—¡Desgraciada! —Le dijo al tiempo de que le tiró la primera bofetada —¡malagradecida! —Y le estampó una segunda bofetada, Kyoko no entendía nada, hasta que lo dijo. —Él es mi esposo, ¿cómo te atreves a intentar seducirlo? —_« ¿celos? … esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto_» pensó, y es que su madre tan poco cariño le tenía, que dudó de ella en vez del hombre que casi le hizo daño.

— ¡¿Por qué Dios me dio una hija cómo tú?!... ¡ah! Es cierto hoy cumples dieciocho ¿no? Entonces es hora de que te vayas de mi casa… ¡No te necesito aquí! ¡Lárgate!

Y eso fue todo, Kyoko fue a su habitación, sin decir palabra alguna, tomó una vieja mochila, metió la poca ropa buena que tenía, documentos que tenía a la mano, ya el resto de documentos los obtendría por tramites al día siguiente. Se vistió y se fue de su casa.

Sí, ese había sido un largo día, no sabía ni qué hora era, pero ya no le importaba, estaba sola, no tenía amigos a quien acudir y las únicas cosas que eran suyas estaban en esa mochila, ahora también empapadas por la lluvia, observó por un momento hacía la lluvia que seguía cayendo y el ambiente se ponía un poco frío _« ¡ya no quiero llorar! … ¡ya no voy a llorar!» _repetía mentalmente.

—No … No voy a llorar — dijo en un tono bajo y las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro mientras apretaba las rodillas contra su pecho y al mismo tiempo agarraba fuertemente su mochila… lloró en silencio como tantas veces lo había hecho. No quería llorar, pero tanto fue su pesar que las lágrimas solo brotaban, muchas veces se dijo a sí misma que tenía que endurecer su corazón, porque el llanto nunca ablandó a su madre, sin embargo ella sentía que ahora mismo podría perder la razón si soltaba el llanto. Así se hundió en sus pensamientos, no le importó seguir medio mojada antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

Llegó la mañana y un hombre alto que vestía ropa deportiva junto con una gorra y gafas oscuras iba acompañado de una pequeña niña, que también vestía ropa deportiva, pero a diferencia de él no traía ni gorra ni gafas oscuras.

—¡Vamos papá! ¡Lo prometiste! —Se escuchaba decir en tono insistente a la pequeña.

—mmm… ¡está bien!, pero solo una vez —Le dijo sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—¡SÍ! —gritó emocionada la niña y corrió hacía el castillo que estaba en medio del parque. Su padre la siguió sonriendo, al llegar y suponiendo que ella saldría pronto por una de las pequeñas ventanas que había en las torres que simulaba tener la estructura, él suspiró profundamente y dijo a voz en cuello…

—¡Rapunzel! ¡Rapunzel!... ¡Tú trenza deja caer! —Exclamó a viva voz con una mano en el pecho. Esperando que la pequeña hiciera su parte… Pero pasaron lo segundos y no salió, entonces se preocupó. — ¿Cariño? ¿Preciosa, estás ahí? —Dijo asomándose por la ventanita de la torre.

—¡Papi! —Lo sorprendió tocándole una pierna.

—¡Cielo! ¡Me asustaste! —Suspiró y miro a su pequeña quien tenía una cara de preocupación. — ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Ven! —Le dijo y lo llevó a la entrada del juego, le hizo una seña para que se agachara y él así lo hizo.

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar?...María-Chan, ya sabes que si se trata de un perrito o gato, no están permitidos en la casa. —Le recordaba mientras entraba junto a ella por la puerta del castillo. Debido a su gran tamaño le tocó gatear detrás de su hija.

—Y ¿una chica? — la escuchó decir, lo cual le sorprendió y no pudo evitar quedarse más sorprendido, pues al alzar la mirada la vio.


	2. Esto sí es familia

**_-Esto sí es familia-_**

—¿Papi? … —Decía la pequeña niña mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Kyoko, que se hallaba aún dormida y al parecer no quería despertar.

—Cariño —Habló pausadamente para hacer entender la situación a su pequeña de cinco años. —Tú…¿Conoces a esa chica?

—No —Le respondió mientras la observaba y le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que esté bien que te acerques de esa manera a una extraña? —Le dijo acercándose un poco más a la niña.

—No…Pero…

—Nena, esta joven no es nada nuestro y —Él planeaba alejar a su hija de ese lugar, después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a su niña estar cerca de una extraña?

—Está bien —Le dijo agachando la cabeza y poniéndose a lado del cuerpo de la joven, su padre la miraba sonriendo con ternura, pero antes de que él pudiera decirle algo más, la pequeña alzó el rostro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Pero ¿podemos despertarla?

—¡¿Qué?!... María, es que ¿no entendiste lo que acabo de decir?

—¡Vamos papi! ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¡Porfis! ¡Porfis! —Y empezó a colgarse de su brazo y hacer pucheros. Él hombre respiro con resignación.

—NO —Y entonces sucedió lo que él tanto temía… La pequeña lo observó con un rostro de decepción mientras sus ojos se le aguaron, y sin hacer mucho ruido y sólo con suspiros, las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

A él no le gustaba ver a su hija llorar, el corazón le dolía cuando hacía eso. Sentía una angustia muy grande y al parecer su pequeña lo sabía. Normalmente ella usaba esto para persuadirlo, pero esta vez era diferente, él lo podía sentir.

—Mi cielo… —intentó calmarla, pero la pequeña volteó su rostro y él se angustió más. Suspiró derrotado antes de decir. —Está bien… La despertaré. —Al decir esto observó a su pequeña suspirar y limpiarse las lágrimas, él sonrió moviendo la cabeza como negando ¿Cómo era posible que su pequeña niña siempre consiguiera convencerlo?

—Bueno, aquí vamos —Le dijo a su niña y se puso a lado de Kyoko, que parecía seguir profundamente dormida. —¡Hey! ¡Señorita! —Decía levantando un poco la voz.

—¡Papá! ¡Qué tosco! Así no se despierta a una dama. —Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un puchero. Él quería reír por la cara que hacía su pequeña.

—¡Ah! ¿No? —Dijo fingiendo inocencia. —Y ¿Entonces cómo?

—Pues… emm… —Él quería reír de las dudas que manifestaba la niña. Así que decidió simplemente hacerle caso, antes de hacerla llorar de nuevo. Aclaro la voz.

—Veamos —Dijo como meditándolo un momento y luego agregó —Que tal esto —se inclinó un poco hacia Kyoko y suavemente dijo —Señorita, es hora de despertar… ¡Señorita! —ante este último llamado que le hizo decidió tocarle una de las manos que sujetaban la mochila. Pero al hacerlo se sorprendió más.

—Esta helada —Mencionó y vio como la mochila se deslizaba al suelo. Entonces decidió despertarla. —¡Señorita despierte! —puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, y vio como perdía su posición inicial, al tiempo que dejaba ver por completo su rostro, el cual parecía sonrojado. Al notar esto decidió tocar su frente. —Tiene mucha fiebre —Susurró confirmando sus sospechas.

—¿La llevaremos a casa? —Le dijo María, con un rostro serio, pero que a la vez reflejaba que ella había tenido la razón desde el principio. Su padre suspiró derrotado.

* * *

Se dice que los sueños muchas veces reflejan los recuerdos y emociones guardados en nuestro subconciente, que a su vez estos podrían ser interpretados como la representación de la realización o incumplimiento de un deseo por parte del soñador, incluso los sueños tipo pesadilla.

Kyoko entró al departamento de su novio y camino hacia la habitación, allí estaba él junto con Mimori riéndose de ella, luego giró y abandonó la habitación de pronto se halló frente a su madre quien la reprendía por mostrarse frente a ella, después de todo había sido muy clara al decirle que se marche. Kyoko deseaba explicarle que sucedió ese día, pero cuando iba hacer observó detenidamente y unas manos que se posaron en los hombros de ella y al seguir mirando ahí estaba su padrastro mostrándole una sonrisa torcida como burlándose de ella.

«¡No! … ¡No! … ¡NO!» despertó casi gritando y al abrir los ojos, la sorprendió el ambiente en que se encontraba las paredes y el techo eran de color marfil y la decoración en tonos ocres, estaba acostada en una suave y cómoda cama y se sentía a gusto con la pijama que tenía puesta…

«¿Habitación?...¿cama suave y cómoda?...¡¿pijama?!» Kyoko pensó rápidamente mientras tomaba asiento y seguía mirando lo que traía puesto, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejo pasar a un pequeño «¿conejo?». La pequeña figura se dirigió hacia una ventana abrió las cortinas dejando así, entrar la luz del sol. Kyoko estaba estupefacta observando lo que parecía ser un niño o niña disfrazada de conejo y que con sus hermosos ojos verdes la observaba.

—¡Hola! —Le saludó la pequeña y se paró a un costado de la cama.

—¿Ho- la? —Kyoko respondió con duda. Entonces fue cuando la pequeña conejo después de mirarla, decidió subirse a la cama y sentarse frente a ella.

—Uno de los descubrimientos más importantes de Freud es que las emociones enterradas en la superficie subconsciente suben a la superficie consciente durante los sueños, y que recordar fragmentos de los sueños pueden ayudar a destapar las emociones y los recuerdos enterrados. —De pronto habló la pequeña disfrazada de conejo y Kyoko solo atinó a pensar que seguía dormida quizá, mientras descifraba lo que acababa de escuchar.

—María sólo intenta ayudarte porque piensa que tuviste una pesadilla. —Intervino sorpresivamente un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, que llevaba una bandeja en las manos y avanzó hacia ella. —Por cierto, buenos días.

—Buenos días —dijo Kyoko tratando de asimilar la situación.

—Come primero y luego toma la medicina. —Al ver que Kyoko lo miraba con intriga, agregó: —Te encontramos ayer en el parque, Tenías fiebre y no despertabas, así que te trajimos a casa. —Al decir esto kyoko comprendió como había llegado ahí. Pero ahora la asaltaba una duda, pues al bajar la mirada notó el pijama.

—Kanae-san te prestó un pijama y te vistió, tu ropa estaba medio húmeda por la lluvia. —Agregó la pequeña. Y ella asintió.

—Te preparé avena pues es lo que el médico recomendó, espero que no te importe. —Dijo él y le acomodó la bandeja para que ella pudiera comer.

—Gracias —De pronto le dijo con una gran sonrisa y tanto él como su hija se sorprendieron. Pero entonces María no se contuvo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kyoko y ¿tú?

—María… y, etto ¿qué edad tienes?

—Dieciocho y ¿tú pequeña?

—Yo tengo cinco. —Le dijo enseñando una de sus manos, Kyoko sonreía encantada con la niña.

—María, ella debe alimentarse, tomar la medicina y descansar. —Le dijo tomando a su hija en brazos y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación escuchó a la joven.

—Gracias… Muchas gracias señor —De pronto se detuvo y alzó la mirada tratando de recordar si él o la niña le habían dicho su nombre.

—¿No lo conoces? —Dijo María con cara de sorpresa.

—De… ¿Debería? —Kyoko preguntó nerviosa, lo cual hizo al hombre sonreír.

—¡Así que también hay gente que no te conoce papi!

—Mi nombre es Ren Tsuruga. —Le dijo y al ver que la chica no se sorprendía sino que solo asintió la cabeza, María no dudó en decir.

—Papi, ella no es cómo las otras chicas, ella sí se puede quedar ¿verdad?

—Cariño, ella seguramente tiene que regresar a su casa, o incluso su familia puede estar preocupada. ¿No es cierto? —preguntó regresando a mirarla y vio como ella agachó el rostro y no respondió. Así que decidió agregar —Por ahora la dejaremos para que desayune tranquila, y luego hablaremos. —Dicho esto procedió a retirarse y la pequeña le sonrió.

Al verlos alejarse, Kyoko sonrió, sintió melancolía por la bella imagen que aquellos dos personajes representaban. Ellos eran lo que por mucho tiempo había anhelado _«una familia unida»_ y quizá incluso ahí estaba presente la madre de la pequeña para completar un cuadro hermoso. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado una familia como aquella?... Fueron tantas que perdió la cuenta. Al pasar del tiempo se dijo así misma que no podía desear cosas imposibles. Su madre no le mostraba afecto, o al menos aunque ella tratara de hacer memoria, nunca recordó que lo hiciera. Además cuando esta se casó, Kyoko pensó que quizá al fin tendrían una hermosa familia…Pero ¡vaya sorpresa!, después de cinco años de convivencia con su padrastro, el degenerado, solo la veía con lujuria y fue el detonante perfecto para que su madre la echara. No es que ella quisiera seguir viviendo con ellos, sin embargo la forma como sucedieron las cosas era algo que no le gustó en absoluto.

Tantas veces lloró por los maltratos de su madre, por la carencia de un padre que nunca existió en su vida, que llegado cierto momento decidió que nunca volvería a llorar por eso. Lágrimas, lágrimas y más lágrimas…había derramado tantas delante de ella y nunca se inmutó, ni un segundo. Se sintió tan tonta por esperar que de parte de su madre se hallara algo de amor para ella, porque en verdad lo deseaba, deseaba sentir el cariño de su madre pero al pasar el tiempo había tomado la determinación de ya no llorar ser fuerte y no quebrase nunca más.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando él atravesó la entrada con un teléfono en la mano y la sorprendió.

—¿Kyoko? —La aludida alzó la mirada encontrándose con aquel hombre, padre de la pequeña, y dueño del hogar donde ahora se encontraba. — Me parece que tienes que llamar a tu familia.

—¿Eh? …Etto —Kyoko no sabía cómo explicarse, y también dudaba si debía hacerlo, después de todo aquel era un extraño. —Yo…

—¿Huiste de casa? —Suspiró en tono cansado, la observó y dijo —Tu familia podría estar muy preocupada por tí.

—No es eso… yo —Kyoko no sabía cómo decirle a aquel hombre amable que en realidad su única familia, su madre la había echado hacía dos noches.

—Vamos marca, yo hablaré con ellos. —Le animó poniendo el teléfono en sus manos. Kyoko dudó.

—Tsuruga-san, no es necesario… verá no creo que mi madre tenga muchos deseos de saber de mí. —Ren se extrañó por lo que ella dijo, pero decidió insistir.

—Marca por favor, yo deseo hablar con ella. —Ante la insistencia, ella decidió marcar y él le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación y alejarse para entrar en la suya. El teléfono timbró hasta que escuchó la voz de una mujer.

—Hola, Familia Mogami, ¿con quién desea hablar?

—¡Buen día! ¿Es usted la madre de Kyoko? —Después de formular esa pregunta hubo un corto silencio, Ren pensó incluso que quizá se había cortado la comunicación, pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa escuchó.

—Ella ya no vive aquí. —Esto lo sorprendió, pues fue dicho con enojo. Al mismo tiempo no podía alejar de su mente la cara triste de la chica diciendo que su madre no tendría deseos de verla. Decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Y ¿No sabe dónde la puedo ubicar? —Preguntó tanteando el terreno al que se enfrentaba.

—NO, ella se largó hace dos noches y no sé dónde está.

—Ya veo, bueno la buscaré… No se preocupe si la encuentro yo…

—No se moleste en volver a llamar, no me interesa saber en dónde está o que está haciendo con su vida. ¡Adiós! —Le colgó el teléfono y Ren se quedó estupefacto. Lo que decía la joven era cierto y al parecer su madre no quería saber nada de ella. Respiró profundamente y se encaminó a la habitación de invitados.

* * *

—¿Mogami- san? —Le dijo y ella se sorprendió pues él ahora usaba su apellido para llamarla. —No quiero pecar de entrometido, pero hay algún lugar donde tú estés viviendo ahora? —Ella ante tal pregunta solo agacho la cabeza y la movió indicando que no.

—Hace dos días cumplí dieciocho, ya no era necesario que permaneciera en casa. —Ren empezó a comprender un poco la situación, pero necesitaba saber si él podría ayudarla o no.

—Mogami- san, sé que recién nos acabas de conocer a mi hija y a mí, pero me gustaría ayudarte, porque al conversar con tu madre noté que su relación no es buena… Por ello me gustaría que me cuentes que pasó. De lo contrario no podría hacer mucho por ti. —Era lo justo, después de hablar con Saena, él sintió el impulso de ayudar a la chica, pero primero debía asegurarse de todo.

Kyoko Dudó en un principio, pero cuando lo observó detenidamente, algo le dijo que confiara , porque quizá había hallado una salida.


	3. Adaptándome

**_-Adaptándome-_**

Ya habían pasado seis meses a lado de aquellos dos. Ahora se sentían como si fueran su verdadera familia, poco a poco las heridas fueron sanando y se acostumbró a Ren y a María, como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, ella se había habituado a las rutinas de ellos.

Aún recordaba aquel día en que le contó sobre su familia a Ren, de como él por momentos pareció indignado por lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo, ella al contárselo mantenía una expresión serena y hablaba de forma tan calmada que Ren tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces y aguantarse las iras que estaba sintiendo. Ella le contó de la relación que tenía con su madre, de su padrastro pervertido y del novio arrogante e infiel que había tenido. Todo un cuadro que por ratos él no creía del todo posible, pero cuando la vio a los ojos supo que era verdad. De alguna forma cuando la vio a los ojos, él sintió la tristeza que ella llevaba por dentro. Quizá disimulaba muy bien su sentir con una expresión serena y vos calmada, pero él sabía muy bien lo que era fingir que estás bien por medio de una actuación. Él observó su mirada y se preguntó cuánto había tenido que enfrentar ella para ahora no dejar que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro, en ese momento tomó la determinación de ayudarla en lo que pudiera. De alguna manera sintió, sin saber por qué, el deseo de protegerla.

Le ofreció que se quedara con ellos, ya que él trabajaba todo el día no podía siempre estar pendiente de María.

—Dices que pensabas buscar un empleo… dos de ser posible con tal de pagarte un departamento y tener lo necesario para vivir por tu cuenta. —Le decía repitiendo con calma lo que la joven le acababa de decir y al ver que ella asentía, agregó: —¿Qué opinarías de trabajar para mí?... Yo te puedo dar techo y comida, aparte por supuesto de un pago asignado por tu trabajo. —Mientras le hablaba y explicaba él no la había mirado, de pronto al alzar su mirada la vio sorprendida.

—Es… ¿Es en serio? Señor, ¿no se está burlando de mí? —Le preguntó con cautela, pero él notaba que ella sentía dudas de sus palabras… Después de todo lo que le había pasado ¿Quién confiaría fácilmente?

—Por supuesto Mogami- san, necesito de alguien que cuide de María. Y la verdad, no puedo siempre encargarla con su abuelo cuando voy a trabajar o pedirle a otras personas que cuiden de ella pues… —De pronto Ren se explicaba.

—Entiendo —De pronto habló como terminando de asimilar las cosas —, entonces… ¿De verdad me puedo quedar?

—Si estás dispuesta a aceptar la propuesta de trabajo… —No había terminado de hablar cuando al verla, el semblante sereno y calmado ya no estaba ella le sonreía a la vez que sus ojos estaban acuosos. No supo en que momento de pronto la chica de un brinco lo estaba abrazando.

—Gracias… Gracias —No dejaba de repetir por momentos mientras lo abrazaba y él sintió que ella estaba llorando. Hacía ya mucho tiempo en que alguna mujer, a parte de su querida hija, lo había abrazado y llorado sobre él. Se sintió conmovido, y solo atinó, aunque con duda, a acariciarle la cabeza. Hasta cuando sintió que se hubo calmado y rompió el abrazo.

—Ahora sería bueno que descanses, si vas a trabajar debes cuidar tu salud —Le dijo a manera de juego, y Kyoko sonrió.

—¿Y María-chan? —Preguntó mientras volvía a acostarse.

—Ella se fue un momento con Kanae- san. —Al ver que la chica miro su pijama y parecía querer preguntar, él se adelantó —Kanae – san es una vieja conocida y vecina nuestra, vive en el departamento de al lado. Ya habrá tiempo de que la conozcas. Ahora descansa, por favor.

Después de esto, Kyoko se recuperó y se sintió muy agradecida con Ren. Ni bien se sintió con buena salud y energías renovadas, se prometió que daría lo mejor de sí trabajando para él. Al día siguiente Ren fue despertado por su hija, quien lo llevó aún adormilado a la cocina, donde a él se le quitó todo rastro de sueño al ver a Kyoko ya recuperada, sirviéndoles el desayuno. Mayor fue su sorpresa al probar lo que había preparado, la joven tenía una gran habilidad en la cocina. Luego él se cambió y se fue a trabajar. Sólo cuando él salió del departamento, Kyoko calló en cuenta que no sabía en que trabajaba su ahora Jefe. Pero esto no fue mayor problema, pues la pequeña María la tomó de la mano y la llevó a sentarse en un gran sofá para mirar la televisión… y ahí fue cuando lo supo. Ren Tsuruga uno de los más grandes talentos de la televisión, actor reconocido y modelo muy bien cotizado para campañas publicitarias no solo del país sino también del extranjero.

Kyoko estaba muy sorprendida al verlo en la televisión siendo entrevistado para un programa de espectáculos, sin embargo más sorprendida estaba María al saber que Kyoko, en verdad, no conocía quien era Ren Tsuruga. Y es que Kyoko desde hace mucho se había acostumbrado a casi no ver la televisión, la única fanática de las telenovelas y series era su madre.

Durante los seis meses que había pasado con ellos, Kyoko supo que Ren era viudo, si se le podría llamar así, pues siendo aún un joven de dieciocho, la edad que ahora ella ostentaba, se enamoró perdidamente de una joven modelo y al enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada alistaron todo para la boda, pero esta nunca se llegó a realizar, pues la hermosa joven murió después del parto. Al parecer esto hizo madurar a Ren, quien para entonces ya empezaba a ser una figura reconocida. Se dedicó a su trabajo y cuidaba de su niña como su mayor tesoro, el único recuerdo de la mujer a la que alguna vez amó, Ayumi Takarada, quien era conocida en el mundo artístico como Ai.

Kyoko supo de esta historia por su vecina, Kanae- san, ella al parecer trabajaba en la misma empresa. Cuando Kyoko la conoció se sorprendió de ver a una mujer tan bella, pero aunque tenía muchas ganas de mostrar su emoción, le pareció que debía mostrar algo de madurez pues ahora tenía a cargo a una niña, así que refrenó los impulsos de quedarse embobada mirando ese largo y brillante cabello negro que tenía la mujer. También conoció al amable manager de Ren, Yukihito Yashiro, ella no entendía bien pero él siempre tenía guantes para contestar el celular… Igual y lo que le impresionó ver es que de alguna manera él se sentía atraído por Kanae- san, pero debido al carácter osco que a veces ella mostraba, parecía que se había limitado a observarla simplemente.

Kyoko meditaba en todo esto mientras hacia la limpieza, cuando sintió que llamaron por teléfono. Apagó la aspiradora y se dirigió a contestar.

—¡Buen día!, ¿Quién habla? —Kyoko se había acostumbrado a responder de esta forma pues sabiendo que Ren era una figura pública y era raro recibir llamadas a ese teléfono, siempre pedía datos desde el primer momento.

—Soy Lory Takarada, el abuelo de María —Se escuchó decir a una voz amable que a kyoko le dio confianza. —Supongo que eres Kyoko-chan…Dime ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

—Sí, se alegrará de escucharlo. Espere un momento. —Dicho esto se encaminó a la habitación de María y le hizo señas para que la siguiera, cuando le entrego el teléfono y ella escuchó la voz del otro lado. Pudo ver el regocijo en la cara de la pequeña, ella daba pequeños brincos por momentos mostrando su entusiasmo mientras se daba la conversación. De pronto sonó su celular y vio que la llamaba Ren.

—Mogami-san

—¿Sí? Tsuruga-san —Contestó automáticamente al escuchar su voz.

—El abuelo de María ha llegado de viaje, él estuvo ausente por mucho tiempo. ¿Podrías venir a LME junto con ella?

—A la LME ¿dice? —Kyoko se sorprendió pues ella sabía que allí trabajaba su jefe, más nunca había pisado ese lugar.

—Sí vengan por favor en media hora.

—Como usted diga. —Y luego de ello, Kyoko aún un poco sorprendida por el lugar al que tenía que ir, se giró a ver a María quien después de pocos segundos colgaba el teléfono. Al ver a Kyoko la pequeña vino corriendo hacia ella y al mismo tiempo dijeron…

—Tenemos que ir a la LME.

Se alistaron y en menos de media hora estuvieron llegando al gran edificio. Para Kyoko era sorprendente ver tal estructura, mientras que para María era algo que pasaba desapercibido. Ellas iban entrando cuando el sonido de tambores y platillos las sorprendió, y ante ellas se hicieron presentes danzantes con un par de leones chinos que en acompasados movimientos danzaban alrededor de ellas. Luego cuando quedaron sentados a sus costados de pronto escucharon explotar petardos y de la nada apareció un gran dragón chino que se fue envolviendo hasta formar un remolino y al irse desenvolviendo de pronto apareció la figura de un hombre alto, delgado pero de porte imponente que las observaba en medio de mantener una mano en el mentón. Kyoko tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero más se sorprendió cuando María le soltó la mano y empezó a correr en dirección del hombre.

—¡Abuelito! —«¿Abuelito?», Kyoko estaba totalmente sorprendida, el hombre que ella veía era joven, no parecía un abuelito y fuera de ello, ¿qué había sido todo ese espectáculo? Mientras Kyoko seguía metida en sus pensamientos, el hombre con la niña en brazos se acercó.

—¿Kyoko-chan? —Le dijo y ella se sorprendió. —Me presento nuevamente, soy Lory Takarada, el abuelo de María.

—Encantada —le respondió haciendo una reverencia.

—Vayamos donde Ren, él todavía está grabando. —Y Habiendo pronunciado estas palabras un hombre que apareció junto a él, solo asintió e hizo una señal que permitió que todos los danzarines desaparecieran. Kyoko estaba anonadada con ese espectáculo.

Avanzaban por los pasillos de la gran empresa de espectáculos y pasaron por algunos sets de filmación, hasta que divisaron el lugar al que se dirigían. Kyoko se preguntaba cómo era que nadie se fijaba en el estrafalario traje de aquel hombre que llevaba en brazos a María, después de todo parecía que se había puesto un disfraz de rey chino de la dinastía Ming. Al entrar al sitio donde encontrarían a Ren, Kyoko se sorprendió de que quienes lo vieron se inclinaron a manera de saludo. «¿También le estarán siguiendo la corriente?» pero cuando el director de la filmación se acercó, comprendió todo.

—Presidente —Dijo inclinándose a manera de saludo —, es un honor que nos visite. — «¡Wow! ¿Presidente?...¿Honor? No me digan que…» Sí, Kyoko comprendió que aquel hombre era el presidente de la LME.

Mientras Kyoko se acostumbraba a ver todo esto, María la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia donde había visto a Ren, al irse acercando la pequeña notó a una hermosa rubia que al parecer le estaba coqueteando, sin previo aviso soltó la mano de Kyoko y corrió con prisa donde él.

—¡REN- CHAN! —gritó llamando la atención de ambos que se giraron a verla. En el rostro de él se formó una cálida sonrisa, mientras en el de ella la expresión era indescifrable. Ren se puso de pie y recibió a María con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Ren-chan!¿ya terminaste? —Le dijo haciéndole un gran puchero que lo hizo sonreír. Y solo asintió en respuesta, pues antes de poder formular alguna respuesta se escuchó la voz de aquella rubia.

—¡Hola pequeña! ¿cómo te llamas? —esto fue lo último que pudo decir aquella mujer, de pronto hasta Kyoko se sorprendió de la transformación que surgió en unos segundos. Al escucharla María giro de manera lenta pero escalofriante, su cabeza le dio una mirada muy fría que estremecería a cualquiera y luego con una voz algo tenebrosa se dirigió a la mujer.

—¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿qué haces aquí? —La mujer al escucharla palideció y del puro susto, solo atino a despedirse e irse de la escena. Kyoko estaba anonadada, pues una vez que la mujer desapareció María siguió conversando cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

No lejos del lugar cierto músico que justamente había acudido a la LME por una entrevista pasaba por el set, cuando al ver a cierta joven de cabello casi naranja se detuvo y sin pensarlo se adentró en el lugar, observó como ella avanzaba tomada de la mano de una niña rubia hacia un actor que él consideraba su enemigo, solo por tener más fama que él. Sho se mantuvo observando un momento hasta que le pareció que ahora ellos estaban avanzando hacia otra dirección pero la pequeña jalaba de una mano al actor y Kyoko se quedaba atrás mientras observaba la escena. «¿Por qué le sonríe? » se preguntaba así mismo y sin darse cuenta empezó a avanzar hacia ella, al hallarse cerca la tomó de un brazo y la hizo detenerse.

—Kyoko —La llamó y ella al girarse abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, habían sido ya seis meses de no haberlo visto, se sintió incomoda, y al ver que le sujetaba el brazo, ella simplemente deshizo ese agarre.

—Sho —ambos se miraban a los ojos. Sho esperaba encontrar a la antigua Kyoko, aquella joven enamorada de él que había sido su novia por dos años. Y Kyoko solo quería mostrarle que él ya no le interesaba en lo mínimo.

—Desapareciste —De pronto él habló, esperando ver alguna reacción por parte de ella.

—¿Qué? —Kyoko no supo lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Esa mañana te fuiste, intenté llamarte, pero tu celular estaba sin servicio, y cuando te busqué en tu casa... Tú madre dijo que ya no vivías ahí, que te habías ido por… Porque tú..

—¡Por qué yo QUÉ! Sho —Le dijo con gran molestia, el hecho de que él hubiera ido a su casa, y que en este momento le mencionara a su madre y lo que había sucedido le causaba volver a tener ese recuerdo amargo de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Al ver qué él la observaba con duda de terminar lo que iba a decir, ella decidió continuar. —Creo que la última vez que nos vimos fui clara, NO es necesario que nos veamos, o siquiera crucemos palabras…¡Ah! Y por cierto —de pronto mencionó llevando sus manos al pequeño bolso que llevaba cruzado, sacó una pequeña libreta apuntó algo y le extendió el papel a Sho— Ese es mi número de cuenta, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. ¡Adios!

Kyoko se giró dispuesta a irse pero sorpresivamente Sho la agarró del brazo nuevamente, ella lo miró con molestia, «¿Qué es lo que pretende? » pensó.

—Kyoko … yo —Sho había empezado hablar y Kyoko estaba notoriamente tensa, intentando safar del agarre… Cuando una tercera voz lo interrumpió.

—Kyoko-chan, aquí estabas —Aseguró una voz amable, que sorprendió a ambos.

Ren había llegado junto con María a donde se encontraba el presidente Lory, pero pronto notaron que no se hallaba junto a ellos Kyoko, él la buscó con la mirada y de pronto la vio conversando con un tipo rubio que tenía fachas de cantante visual kei. Por algún motivo que él no comprendió se sintió tenso y decidió ir por ella. Conforme se acercaba, pudo notar que Kyoko lucia algo incomoda, aunque intentaba disimularlo… Y ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué la miraba tan fijamente? Estaba cuestionando eso en su mente cuando algo hizo click y recordó aquella charla sostenida con Kyoko hace ya seis meses, «mi ex novio es un músico de rock, de aquellos que visten estilo Visual kei » recordó aquello y todo lo que ella le mencionó había pasado. No entendió el impulso que tuvo a continuación y solo atinó a usar sus dotes de buen actor.

—¿Tú? —Sho se quedó estático, y Kyoko aprovechó en zafar de su agarre el brazo.

—Kyoko-chan, te estábamos esperando con María y el presidente Lory. —Kyoko miró a Ren a los ojos y pudo darse cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo, o eso al menos creyó, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, utilizó un término que había escuchado ese mismo día en boca de María.

—¡Ren-chan! —Le dijo y aceptó la mano que él había extendido hacia ella. —¿Ya nos vamos?

—¿Ustedes? —de pronto Sho intentaba entender, pero al escuchar su voz , Ren se giró a darle una sonrisa muy caballerosa.

—¿Disculpa? —Ren quiso saber si Sho se atrevería a decirle algo, pero entonces Kyoko fue más rápida.

—¡Oh! Él sólo deseaba saber para donde debía dirigirse, es un músico relativamente nuevo en este medio, así que a veces no sabe dónde está parado. —Kyoko usó un tono amable para decirlo, pero sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para Sho.

—Entiendo —Ren le dedico una sonrisa a Kyoko y luego le habló a Sho. —Puedes pedir información a cualquier persona de producción. ¡Hasta luego! —Y dándose media vuelta camino junto Kyoko tomados del brazo.

Sho se quedó parado en la misma posición observando cómo se alejaban aquellos dos… que a sus ojos «eran pareja»… Cuando empezó a reaccionar su enojo se hizo presente y arrugó el papel que tenía en las manos, luego lo miró y solo sonrió. «Aún no te has librado de mí, Kyoko».

Ajenos a los pensamientos de Sho, y al irse acercando a donde estaban el presidente Lory con María. Ren y Kyoko deshicieron la forma en que iban caminando.

—Mogami-san discúlpame, yo — empezó a decir Ren.

—Gracias por ayudarme a salir de esa situación, aunque ya no sienta nada por ese sujeto, me incomoda el tener que conversar con él.

—Entiendo. En ese caso sabes que ahora cuentas con mi apoyo. —Le mencionó mientras le sonreía y Kyoko en respuesta hizo lo mismo.

Aunque estaban un poco alejados como para escuchar que decían, para un par de ojos curiosos no habían pasado por alto esas sonrisas.

—¿No hacen buena pareja?

—Opino que ¡sí!

—¿Entonces?

—Ha llegado el momento de aplicar el plan Love me…


	4. Actuar

**_-Actuar_****-**

La primera vez que pisó esos pasillos fue tres meses atrás cuando acompañó a María por encargo de Ren. Después de ello fueron repetidas las ocasiones en que estuvo ahí acompañándola. Tan luego la recogía de clases, solía llevarla a la LME pues la pequeña gustaba de la compañía de su abuelo.

Fue una sorpresa cuando un día Lory le dijo si le podría tratar como a una hija. Kyoko estaba anonadada pero se sintió bien con ello, en poco tiempo el loco presidente se había ganado el aprecio de Kyoko. Por su parte Lory, quien desde que escuchó de Kyoko por María y supo su historia por Ren, sintió el deseo de protegerla. Desde que supo lo que le había pasado y conforme la conocía más, sintió también el amor paternal que alguna vez siempre demostró a su hija, y creyó ir perdiendo después de su muerte. A pesar que le tenía un gran cariño a Ren y amaba a su nieta, el vacío dejado por su hija era algo que él nunca podría llenar. Pero conocer a Kyoko y hacerle travesuras, le hizo recordar a su hija , y las tantas bromas que a veces le jugaba. Después de todo María había sacado el carácter travieso y curioso de él, las bellas facciones de su madre, los ojos y cabellos de su padre, pero en cuanto al carácter de su querida Ai, cómo él mismo la hizo conocer... ese sólo quedaba en su recuerdo.

Hubo momentos en que ha Kyoko se le perdían ambos personajes envueltos en alguna de sus travesuras, y en muchas de ellos casualmente terminaba en los sets de grabación de Ren. Aunque en muchas de esas ocasiones no pudo evitar envolverse por el mundo de la actuación. De pronto al verlo actuar, se emocionaba viendo como los actores podían vivir el momento, como si sus escenas fueran algo real... Como si de pronto pudieran olvidar todo lo real y se convirtieran realmente en el personaje que interpretaban. Fue en una de estas oportunidades que el presidente notó la emoción de Kyoko por la actuación, así que decidió probarla… con un poco de ayuda.

—¡Kyoko-chan!, ¿me ayudas a ensayar? —Le dijo una tarde en que se hallaban en la oficina del presidente, la pequeña María.

—¿Ensayar? —Respondió kyoko con sorpresa al recibir lo que parecía ser un guion de parte de la niña.

—Sí, es que en la escuela haremos una obra pero… Papi está muy ocupado y yo no deseo interrumpirlo. —María puso una carita de perrito desamparado a la que Kyoko no pudo negarse, mientras el presidente Lory y Sebastián hacían de extras en la escena.

Kyoko tomó el guion entre sus manos y tras repasar un momento las líneas y con algunas explicaciones de María empezaron a actuar. Kyoko se había convertido en la cruel madrastra de María, en su pequeña obra ella era Cenicienta. De pronto Kyoko respiro profundo se irguió tomando un aire mucho más estricto y su mirada cambio drásticamente.

—¡Cenicienta! —Llamó de tal forma que hizo brincar a los presentes, hasta por un momento hizo olvidar a María que esperaba su turno para entrar en escena, el presidente sonrió —¿Dónde se ha metido esta niña?— empezó a caminar como si llevara un gran traje y un abanico en su mano derecha.

—¡Aquí estoy, madre! —Dijo María entrando en escena mientras hacia una reverencia.

—¿Ya has alistado los trajes de tus hermanas? — Preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada petulante, y con una ceja alzada. El presidente observaba sus gestos, el tono de su voz y sonreía complacido.

—¡Sí, madre! —Respondía María agachando la cabeza.

—Bien, Esta noche harás cena para una persona solamente. Te puedes retirar. —Le ordenaba mientras tomó asiento y tomaba un libro que simulaba leer.

—Ma… Madre, yo... Yo deseaba pedirte permiso para ir con ustedes a la fiesta. —Habló de pronto María en su papel de Cenicienta. El presidente Lory miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver la actuación de María.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Kyoko, y una sonrisa pasó fugazmente por su rostro. —Bueno, quizá podría considerar el que vayas. —El rostro de María se iluminó, ante esto Kyoko continuó. —Por supuesto que, primero tienes que completar todas tus tareas —María asintió muy contenta por lo que escuchaba —Y conseguir un VES-TI-DO apropiado. —El rostro de María cambió radicalmente y agachó la cabeza nuevamente.

—¡Oh!...Cierto un vestido apropiado.—Decía muy triste, y el rostro de Lory parecía a punto de llorar de pronto al voltear la mirada pudo ver el rostro de kyoko y como un gesto de satisfacción parecía estar presente mientras María desaparecía de la escena. Su expresión corporal era sorprendente, en unos pocos diálogos ella se había vuelto el personaje que María le había asignado.

Lo siguiente fue que actuara como hada madrina, por primera vez la voz de Kyoko se volvió tan dulce que hizo sonreír a todos los presentes. Se deslizaba con movimientos tan ligeros que los presentes podían imaginar que le salían pequeñas alitas de la espalda. Kyoko luego volvió al papel de madrastra de una forma espectacular, durante todo este tiempo lo que ella no sabía es que el presidente Lory había puesto a su encargado de nuevos talentos detrás de un espejo falso y al igual que Lory, él analizaba la pequeña actuación de Kyoko. Luego que se retiraran el presidente Lory llevó a cabo sus planes.

Al día siguiente, como de costumbre, Kyoko llevó a María a la LME y ella junto con el presidente desaparecieron de su vista. Aquellos dos eran como niños que le hacían caminar a Kyoko por todo el edificio de la LME mientras los buscaba, sin embargo a Kyoko no le molestaba porque sin querer se entretenía mirando las grabaciones de algunas escenas en los diferentes sets. Esta vez no pudo ser diferente, observó lo que parecía la grabación de un spot publicitario y como constantemente la protagonista de tal escena era corregida infinidad de veces.

—¡Por favor Sayu-san! , tienes que decirlo con sarcasmo. —volvía a repetir el director de la escena mientras la muchacha parecía incomoda con lo que le repetían, y parecía no querer reconocer su error.

—Pero si ya lo estoy diciendo como usted pide, ¡¿Qué más quiere que haga?! —De pronto levantó la voz algo exasperada. Kyoko había estado observando y hasta se había aprendido las líneas solo por escucharla.

Mientras ella observaba muy distraída por lo que sucedía, un hombre vestido de ninja que se escondía tras un telón negro la observaba, y junto a él una pequeña Kunoichi vestida de morado, también la observaba muy atenta. María decidió acercársele para sorprenderla, pero no se dio cuenta de la mujer que salía furiosa de la escena en grabación, chocó con ella cayendo sentada y esto captó la atención de todos. Kyoko se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

—Auch… —Decía María poniéndose de pie y sobándose la parte baja de la espalda.

—¡Mocosa! ¿Qué no sabes que este es un set de grabación? —Le dijo la mujer intentando intimidarla, pero antes de que pudiera seguir intervino Kyoko.

—¿María-chan, estás bien? —Le preguntó ignorando a la mujer al pasar a lado de ella.

—¡Así que tú la trajiste!... ¡Aquí se viene a trabajar y no es su sala privada de juegos! —La mujer soltaba todo tipo de palabras con un reproche tal que todos los presentes nada más movían la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación —¿crees que está bien traer a una niñita que sólo se la pasa jugando, además …¡Mírala!, hasta disfrazada viene… ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que sólo causa distracción a quienes estamos trabajando?! — Lory estaba escuchando y estaba dispuesto a intervenir, cuando se fijó en lo que nadie al parecer se había percatado, Kyoko estaba llegando a su límite. La vio como si estuviera en cámara lenta…Kyoko cerró los ojos y se fue irguiendo para de pronto abrirlos medio sonreír y voltear a mirar a quien poseía tan finas expresiones.

—Tiene usted razón Sayu-san —Recordaba su nombre por haberlo escuchado tantas veces. —Este es un set de grabación, y hasta hace un momento trataban de grabar una escena que al final no llegó a terminarse —Le decía con un dejo de pena que más parecía sarcasmo, sin querer Kyoko estaba captando las miradas de todos—, aunque…Le recuerdo que eso no fue por culpa de María, sino por quienes no hacen su parte. —La mujer echaba fuego por los ojos.

—Mira mujercita, no sé cómo se te ha permitido estar aquí presente. —Muy pocos eran los que conocían Kyoko, pues al trabajar tantos en un set de grabación ella había pasado desapercibida, y más por el hecho de que ella nunca tenía ataques fangirl, debido a que sabía muy poco de actores conocidos. —¡Es más!, Tú ni siquiera sabes algo de actuación cómo para que vengas a decir quien sí o quien no, estaba haciendo su parte.

Lory, que estaba cerca se dio cuenta que quizá esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Apareció como una sombra saliendo de la oscuridad haciendo brincar a más de uno, junto a él otro hombre que llevaba en las manos el telón que le había servido de escondite.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo considero que Kyoko quizá puede conocer de actuación más que tú. —Dijo el ninja parándose junto a Kyoko.

—¡¿Quién es usted?! —cuestionó la mujer con mala gana.

—Presidente, ¡Buenas tardes! —El director al verlo había caminado rápidamente hasta llegar junto a su joven actriz.

—¡Buenas tardes!... Veo que no se está haciendo posible grabar estas escenas. —Afirmó el presidente, mientras le dirigía una mirada al director que inclinaba la cabeza algo avergonzado, la mujer que hasta hace momentos vociferaba no podía creer que el presidente de aquella prestigiosa empresa fuera aquel hombre vestido de ninja. —Tengo una sugerencia.

—Sí, le escucho. —Dijo el aún avergonzado director.

—Si lo que te está demorando es una actriz…Reemplázala. —El director levantó la mirada sorprendido por la propuesta y la actriz que se hallaba a su costado, abrió los ojos en gran manera.

—Podría hacerlo, si es que no tuviera que presentar este comercial mañana mismo. —La actriz asentía con fuerza dando la razón al director. —Usted sabe lo que me demoraría haciendo un casting.

—Ya veo… entonces que te parece si Kyoko hace la prueba. —Indicó posando su mano sobre el hombro de esta, quien se ahora se hallaba muy sorprendida.

—¡Pero ella no sabe nada de actuación! —Arguyó la mujer que era carcomida por las iras nuevamente.

—Eso es algo que el director juzgará.

Dicho esto, el director sin quedarle más remedio que aceptar, pidió que le alcanzaran un guion a la muchacha, y la situaron en donde debía estar la protagonista del comercial, Kyoko miró a Lory y María quienes le enseñaban el dedo pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación.

Kyoko había observado varias veces la escena así que solo le dio un breve repaso y empezó la grabación. En el comercial ella lanzaba a su compañera al barro, luego giraba y decía a donde se suponía habría un grupo de chicas:

—La presumida resbaló y se manchó de barro el vestido. —Hablaba con una entonación tan perfecta que el director se sorprendió pues era lo que él había esperado de la otra actriz.

Luego la muchacha que se ponía de pie del barro, trataba de no observarla, tomaba aire y alzaba la cabeza poco a poco para encontrarse con el rostro de Kyoko, quien de pronto cambio su rostro medio sonriente por uno que tenía un leve puchero y hacía un gesto de pena…

—¡Oh!...¿te caíste y manchaste tu uniforme? — Luego el tono de su voz medio penoso volvió a cambiar a uno más aniñado y con un gesto le tocaba el hombro —¡No te preocupes!... Ahora puedo decir que, ¡Estas prendas te sientan estupendamente! —Habló esto último con tal sarcasmo y un tanto de burla que pareció tan natural cuando soltó tremendas carcajadas y nadie en el set dejaba de prestar atención a la escena.

Pronto el director que seguía anonadado mientras la veía reír dio una señal y dijo — ¡Corten! —, al mismo tiempo la carcajada de Kyoko se apagó en seco y regresó a mirarlo dejándolo más asombrado pues se le veía como la misma joven antes de la escena. Todos se habían quedado estupefactos ella se acercó al director esperando saber su opinión, en ese momento habló Lory.

—Me parece que es más que obvia tu respuesta. —Ante lo dicho por el presidente, el director asintió e hizo una señal para que se acercara una mujer del staff.

—Por favor vístela como corresponde —Y luego dirigiéndose al resto — ¡Tenemos un comercial que grabar!

—¡Espere! , y ¿Yo? —Preguntó la actriz que antes iba a desempeñar ese papel.

—Te recuerdo Sayu-san, que hasta hace sólo unos momentos tú habías decidido retirarte. —Le dijo el director a la mujer que hasta cierta manera había confiado en que ella realizaría ese comercial.

Lo que siguió aquella tarde es que Kyoko fue vestida con un uniforme y conoció a sus supuestas amigas, dos jóvenes que también estaban ataviadas con el uniforme de escuela que les habían puesto. Kyoko actuó la escena y todo lo que le pidió el director, el staff se sorprendió lo rápido que ella captaba y realizaba las escenas. Al final se veían complacidos pues lo que sería parte del spot publicitario de la campaña contra el bullying estaba hecho. Kyoko no podía creer que ella había podido actuar de tal forma.

Después de esto salieron del set para dirigirse hacia donde se encontrarían con Ren, pues ese día él terminaría de grabar más temprano.

—¡Ren-chan! —María corrió a los brazos de su padre cuando se encontraron por los pasillos.

—¡Hola Cariño! —Ren la había tomado en brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla, mientras ella sonreía feliz.

—Ren, deseo hablar contigo… Vamos a mi oficina —Dicho esto, Lory llevó a todos a su oficina.

Al llegar Ren tomó asiento y puso de pie a María, quien muy extasiada empezó a relatar todo lo que había acontecido. Él se sorprendió de saber que Kyoko saldría en un comercial, pero no le sorprendió mucho el saber que ella podía actuar. En el momento en que María mencionó lo bien que Kyoko lo había hecho él recordó la primera vez que conversó con ella y parecía completamente calmada, luego el momento en que ella se reencontró con su ex-novio y actuó de tal forma que el cantante quizá pensó ellos eran pareja.

El presidente mientras continuaba el relato de María le había pedido a Sebastián, su asistente y fiel guardián en sus aventuras, que llamara a una persona.

—Ren supongo que ya te imaginas para que te llamé. —Lory miró a Ren, sonriendo.

—Sí —Ren le devolvió el gesto.

—Entonces ¿qué opinas?

—Me parece una buena idea. Sin embargo, ella es quien tiene que decidir. —Ambos hablaban mientras María había llevado a Kyoko a mirar una gran pecera que Lory tenía en una esquina de la gran oficina.

—Por cierto, ¿no te sorprendió saber de qué podía actuar?

—No mucho, en verdad —Ren le respondía, y de nuevo a su mente venían recuerdos de haber visto ciertas actitudes de Kyoko que él como buen actor había identificado.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

—Digamos, que lo supuse —Ante lo mencionado por Ren, Lory se sorprendió y quería indagar más, pero pronto la persona que había mandado a llamar se hizo presente y su investigación por hoy, tendría que parar.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Me disculpo por no haber actualizado a tiempo ñ.ñ ... Sin embargo espero disfruten de la lectura. Este se podría decir es un capítulo de transición , aún así es necesario para poder desarrollar lo que más adelante viene ;)_**

**_Si tienen algún_** _**comentario, duda, consejo o sugerencia será bien recibido, pueden dejar sus reviews... bye ;)**_

_**ATT. Kind Yuuki**_


End file.
